The Great Nation's Peril
by funnydude2
Summary: iTrouble brews once again for Kalas and his friends when people foreign to their world appear but they are not as evil as believed what happens when The Trix team up with a thought dead Geldoblame Normal Canon parings Baten Kaitos x-over with Kh,WinxClub
1. Chapter 1

The Great Nation's Peril

This is my first story it's a crossover between Baten Katios, Kingdom Hearts, and the Winx Club

Time line: 2 months after Kingdom Hearts 2, 4 weeksAfter Baten Katios Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, and right after The Winx Club Defeats Baltor

It was a very quiet day for the New Emperor of The Empire his name was Lyude and he wore an imperial trench coat that was black, had firey red, was 17, and had a cheerful personality

Emperor Lyude said an imperial offical

Hmm what is it he asked the offical

My lord we have just found two people on the ground knocked they don't appear to be from here one's a boy and two others are girls they wear strange clothing

Show them to me Lyude said

Okay said the guard He then brought Lyude to infirmary (I don't If that was in the game but I just added it)

When Lyude got in he saw three unconscious people

The first one was a boy with brown-spikey like hair with a black outfit along with some red and blue in it, Next he saw saw a girl with a pink dress who had auburn hair, and the last one's hair color was just as firey colred as his if not more and she was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with some little pink hearts and a denim mini-skirt with over the knee blue socks and lace up blue-high heeled boots.

Who are these people are they a threat to the empire Lyude thought to himself

Meanwhile in Diadem

King Ladekahn had the same problem as Lyude for not three but four people were there

One was a girl with pony-tail like yellow hair who had on a blue long-slevve shirt with some red in it and blue shorts with some red shoes that was mostly white, another was a boy who appeared to be tan and had sliver hair with a clear white vest on and dark blue jeans, a boy with mangenta like hair that was kinda of darker and had on a white like jogging shirt on along with some white pants and black shoes, the next one was an ebony colored girl with brown frizzled like hair who had on a light purple midriff top with a blue wave design, green denim miniskirt, purple leg warmers and sneakers, and the last one was a blond with sticked up like hair with a dark blue shirt on and light red pants (I'll explain why he has red pants later)

What could this mean The King thought to himself

Next time Battles are fought in both nations by old foes


	2. Dead Men, Witches, and Heartless

The Great Nations Peril Chapter 2

Dead men, Witches, and Heartless pt.1

Ugh. said Sora as he got up, he got up and shook his head to try and figure other where he was.

I see you've awoken, said a man who looked to be in his early thirties with dark snow white hair, had on blue ceremonial robes with a yellow slash on it, and seemed to have a calm aura about himself; Also has deep blue eyes.

Where am I? Sora asked the man

You're in Diadem Nation of The Clouds, Said the man, I'm King Ladekahn.

I'm Sora the boy told him, Wait a minute where's my friends?! Sora asked

You must be talking about the auburn haired girl with blue eyes and a pink shirt and the other girl the King told him.

Kairi's here but what does he mean other girl? Sora asked.

Meanwhile Bloom and Kairi were talking .

Bloom told Kairi all about Winx and how she found out she was a fairy and in her freshman year had the Dragonfire her main source of power taken and how her friends formed The Winx Club and about The Trix, and then in her 2nd year and how she and her friends gained a new member on their team her name was Layla (But enough of that people who watch Winx Club should know most).

Kairi told Bloom about how she lost her heart, found out she was a Princess of Heart, and how her now boyfriend traveled the Worlds and was the Keyblade Master, (In this story Kairi is using a new Keyblade called Destiny's Passion it's the fusion of OathKeeper and her unnamed Keyblade).

Kairi!!! Sora!!!! Both said at the same time and they hugged each other.

I'm Happy for You Kairi said Bloom with a small smile.

I'm Sora said Sora.

Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Bloom said Bloom.

Same here but how did we all end up here? Asked Sora

I know why said Bloom well for me and my friends, About two days after we defeated Baltor I sensed a disturbance and a portal appears out of nowhere and here we are

Same for us said Kairi, Expect it was two months after Sora and Riku destroyed Xemnas .

King Ladekahn what do u think? asked Bloom.

It must be a new evil to our World the King replied

Not just your world all worlds said a deep and menacing voice

It can't be said Ladekahn, Emperor Geldoblame.

Who? Sora asked

He was the Emperor of Alfard said Ladekahn he then explained to the three all about his ambitions, By destroying by using The End Magnus and reviving The God of Destruction Malpercio

But I'm Back said the Emperor, all thanks to those three young witches especially that darkness blinding one.

Icy,Darcy, and Stormy said Bloom,

You mean The Trix? Asked Kairi

Geldoy said a slightly girl who had dark blue eye shadow on a dark blue suit on and dark blue bottom on, I wanted to tell them I revied you

I know but let's kill these fools it'll be fun said Geldoblame

Fine leave Bloom for me said Icy

Guys can you fight asked Bloom

Sure said Sora and Kairi and they both summoned their keyblades

The Keyblade Master gasped King Ladekahn

So you're the one Xemnas told me about sneered Geldoblame

You know Man Sex? Sora asked then laughed

You little fool Oh Heartless!! Said Icy

Just then the variety heartless appeard which were mostly Shadows and a few DarkBalls: also were a new type Ice-demon looking ones they were called Frosties

What are they? Bloom asked

Heartless they'll steal your hearts be careful said Kairi

How did they- Xemnas must have given them control of the Heartless Sora thought

Let's go Enchantix Bloom shouted and she transformed and when she was finished she had on an outfit with mostly cyan on but with various other colors too and a pink bow in front of her neck matching eyeliner and lipstick Also her wings were a light yellow and pink with a very soft alice blue outling and dark blue jewels as well.

Wow said Kairi amazed.

You want a fight Icy you got one said Bloom and then she shouted Twin Dragon Fire Burst it was somewhat like Sora's Firga expect it was more powerful and rangeable and was two dragons made of pure fire

Ice Barrier said Icy, a barrier made of ice protected her but just barely

Sora let's take care of the Heartless said Kairi

Okay Sonic Blade said Sora, he then went a little faster than the eye can see a destroyed a few shadows and darkballs then he had a follow-up attack called Rave.

Thundga shouted Kairi, Huge Lightning appeared from the sky and destroyed a few most were Frosties

Let me help said King Ladekahn, Artic Tundra he shouted and the temperature dropped and killed a whole bunch of shadows

Meanwhile with Bloom and Icy

Icy where are your sisters Bloom demanded

While they're in Alfard taking care of the rest of you pixie losers Icy told her

Then let's end this Bloom got two fireballs the size of her fist and thrusted them at Icy

Not today Bloom Anti-Winx Icy shouted

Darkness Eclipse shouted Geldoblame who was watching Icy fight Bloom the whole time

Damn I can't see shouted Bloom

Ic- started Icy but never got finished

Firga shouted Kairi and hit Icy square in the face

You little Bitch!! Screamed Icy

Then Sora used a new tech called Flame Inferno which made his keyblade go into flames and he could shoot them like arrows which destroyed the remainder of the Heartless

Damn muttered Icy, but she was caught off guard and just when Bloom was about to kill her Old Geldoy teleported them out

Whew sighed Sora that was tiresome

Yeah I wonder how Alfard's holding up? Questioned King Ladekahn

Next time on The Great Nations Peril We'll get to see what happened in Alfard while the battle in Diadem was talking place


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Nation's Peril Chapter

Dead Men, Witches, and Heartless part 2

Meanwhile in Alfard the Nation of Fire

2 Hours after being found Riku wondered just where the hell he was and he saw 4 other people besides him in beds that seemed to be suited for royals.

Where am I? Riku questioned

You're in Alfard said a young man not that much older than him with red-magenta hair and what appeared to be a jogging suit on.

My names Riven and you are? Asked Riven

The names Riku he said.

Well Riku you don't seem to be from this world either said Riven.

Neither do you said Riku.

Ugh Damn what happened said a blond-haired boy, the other two which were an African-American female, A causician female with blond slightly frizzy hair started to wake up as well.

Well we're sure not in Magix anymore said the African American female.

Where are we I wonder if there are any shops with the latest style of clothes said the blond-haired girl.

Stella now is not the time the blond-haired boy said scolding her.

Don't worry I'll explain what is going on said a young red-haired man with a black imperial uniform that appeared to be in his late teens.

So after explaining to all of them what had occurred 4 weeks ago and all of the events surrounding him and his friends and how they destroyed the wicked god Malperico but not without some sacrifices.

Riku then explained all of his adventures of how he betrayed his friends and let the darkness take over, nearly killing his best friend, hiding from his friends from a year and more.

The members of the Winx Club and the Specialists then explained how they got here and all of their adventures from defeating the Trix to finally defeating and destroying Baltor a dark warlock created by the Ancestress Coven.

They all learned each others names as well

Well isn't this the lively party said a dark-blond haired witch with a purple dress and gloves and dark-eye liner on as well; She had come with her sister as well whom wore a maroon dress with the letter S carved into it tights, heels, and make-up that was maroon colored as well

Darcy and Stormy!! Said Stella

That's right you pathetic fairy losers we're back said Darcy

And this time we're not going to play around with you said Stormy

Dark slam Darcy said knocking everyone off balance with a wave of Darkness

That's it time to get serious Winx Enchantix shouted Stella and Layla.

What are they doing? asked an amazed Riku

That's their Enchantix form they're transforming into said Sky

Yeah guys better be ready for anything if I know the Trix they're going to try something said Sky

They won't get away with it not in my nation said Lyude

After transforming (Stella wore an orange sleeveless top with turquoise blue and pink butterfly wings with sandals as well while Layla had on a frilly sleeveless top which consisted of magenta and yellow and some gloves as well along with wings which were the color of lime green with pink pearls along with her respective colors along with a cyan fore-head tiara)

Take this Electric Sparks shouted Stormy

Perfect Darkness shouted Darcy completely blinding the room with darkness

Ocean of Light shouted Stella summoning a ball of light that blinded and dissipated the darkness away and also threw Stormy and Darcy back

That's it Heartless come out now shouted Stormy

The variety of Heartless that appeared consisted of Invisibles, Rapid Thrusters, and a new breed of heartless that seemed to be a mixture between a Zip Slasher(Heartless that was fought in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days) and a Nova Shadow (Another Heartless that was fought in the same game)

What are those creatures asked the group

Those are the Heartless I was telling you Guys about said Riku

So how do we do this asked Layla who had just defeated a few of the Heartless with her Morfix Wave

Okay here's the plan said Riku, Lyude, Stella, and Layla will take care of the witches while me, Sky, and Riven will take out all the Heartless

Sounds good to me said Sky (I will now split the Pov up one will be Riku's while the other is Lyude's )

Riku's pov

Let's try this said Riku, Dark Aura and he started flying everywhere destroying all of the Heartless in his path

Take this you foul creatures said Sky slashing his sword around destroying a few of the Rapid Thrusters in the process

Hey save some for me said Riven slicing a few Rapid Thrusters and a some Invisibles as well with his purple phantoblade.

Hmm Riku thought to himself, There's still some Heartless appearing after blasting a few with his Dark Firga attack.

Sky and Riven both slashed the rest of the Heartless and destroyed them until only a few were left.

Take this shouted Riku, attacking the remaining Heartless with a Dark Strike Raid

Looks like that things the only thing left said Riven pointing to the Nova Slasher

Let's take care of it said Sky and both of them started to charge toward the Heartless with their swords

Wait you guys that type of Heartless is a stronger variety shouted Riku

But his plea landed on deaf ears and the Nova Slasher pushed both of them back

Hey guys I have an idea to get rid of this thing said Riku

How? Asked Riven

I think I may know what Riku's suggesting said Sky, You want one of us to distract it while the other attacks as the same time as you and destroy it right?

That's the plan said Riku

I'll do it said Sky

Perfect said Riven

While Sky distracted the beast Riku and Riven waited for a chance to attack and they did

Now shouted Riku

And the both of them did a limit attack together called Darkness Sword Furry which had Riven slashing wildly at the heartless and Riku slashing the creature with dark slashes and adding his darkness power to Riven's sword until the creature was destroyed

That takes care of that said Sky slightly exhausted

Let's see how the others were able to hold up said Riven

Sorry I'll cover the fight between the Trix and the Winx Club w/ Lyude next chapter also you will found out that Geldoblame is after more than just revenge


End file.
